


Where I'm Meant to Be

by roygbivv



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Post-Tangled (2010), Post-Wedding, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Tangled (2010) References, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roygbivv/pseuds/roygbivv
Summary: It's the morning after their wedding and Eugene wakes up first, he does some early morning thinking.*cough* and I'm horrible at writing summaries, enjoy!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Where I'm Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, funny seeing you here. It's my first time posting some of my writing here so... hope you like it! I don't have much else to say then; enjoy the new dream cuteness. :)
> 
> 558 words.

Eugene’s eyes bat open to the morning light, his head rolls to the side subconsciously, a heavy yawn escapes his lips as he scratches his jaw. Eugene rubs his eyes with a weak fist well smacking his lips to remove that warm sleepy taste from his mouth. He rolls over onto his side, looking forward with half-lidded eyes... Oh. Across from him is a sleeping Rapunzel, she's laying on her side too, half of her face is nuzzled into the pillow and her fist is resting on her bottom lip, she looks adorable. Eugene can’t help but smile, he could get used to a view like this. _(He should be used to her by now but every time he looks at Rapunzel, he finds a new thing to love.)_ His heart beats a little faster thinking about how she’s his wife now, _his wife_ , and the best part about her being his wife is that he’s, _her husband_.

Princess Rapunzel’s husband, Mr. Eugene _Der Sonne._

Rapunzel had been so worried at first when he brought up her last name like she thought he wouldn’t jump at the opportunity to take it. It’s not like he hadn’t thought it over, he laid awake at night repeating _‘Eugene Der Sonne’_ until his face was hot, and he was thoroughly embarrassed by himself. He scribbled the name on napkins and his work reports, covering it with his hand when anyone walked by like an embarrassed schoolboy. The winning moment is when he accidentally introduced himself as ‘Captain Eugene **Der Sonne** ’ to a travelling merchant that needed directions, again embarrassing himself to no end when the mistake clicked, and he had to reintroduce himself to the already confused merchant.

When he finally came to the decision Eugene felt somewhat bittersweet about the whole thing, he worked and fought so hard to feel happy with his identity, it took him a long time to figure out who he really was, who he was _supposed_ to be. This wasn’t like before though, this was _so_ different. He wasn’t pushing Eugene Fitzherbert into another grave and running off as some shittier version, this time around he just changed his name, not **himself**. _(Surprise, surprise! You don’t have to invent a new identity when you change your name, who knew right?)_

He loves Rapunzel, that’s why he changed his name, he wants to incorporate his love for her into his identity because he knows no matter what he wants to be by her side. It doesn't matter how many times he questions himself, or doesn’t feel good enough, she’ll be there. This gorgeous woman laying across from him, making the sweetest sleeping sounds known to man, she’s got his back.

A watery smile stretches across his face, _gods he really is a sap._ Eugene shuffles forward and presses a soft kiss to Rapunzel’s forehead, he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling himself closer to her to rest his cheek against her head.

Eugene’s favourite difference between now and the last time he changed his name, is the fact he can confidently say, he’s the second person to like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider. He snuggles further into the cuddle with Rapunzel and lets her familiar scent lull his eyes to fall shut. They could sleep in; it was technically their honeymoon after all.


End file.
